


Coming Up for Air

by FireBreathingBitchQueen55



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55
Summary: Post ACOWAR Nesta is trying to find a new normal. She finally decides to put herself out there when a certain Ilyarian bastard decides to crash her date. Cassian is full of remorse as he tries everything in his power to make it up to her. This fic is full of spats, angst, cuteness, and eventual smut!
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Blind Date

Nesta has never been so infuriated in her entire life.

She’s going to kill Cassian.

KILL HIM.

There’s a living, breathing fire beneath her skin just waiting for an excuse to show its face.

Stomping her way to the house of wind steps, Nesta heard his wings flap shut behind her.

She whirled around.

“One-inch closer and your balls will be nailed to the wall at Rita’s.”

“Nesta, just hear me out-“

“Hear you out?

Hear YOU OUT??

ARE YOU CRAZY? I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID VOICE OR SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!”

She stormed her way up the first 15 of the billion steps it would take to get home.

“I can fly you u-“

“You touch me, you die.”

“Easy with the dramatics sweetheart, I’m just trying to save you some time.”

“Time???? YOU want to save ME time? Where was this version of yourself that wants to save me time when I was rotting in my room for months after my father-“

Tears started to sting her eyes.

She would not cry. Not in front of him. Not like this.

She turned away to continue her ascent up the stairs.

“And don’t call me Sweetheart.” She spat.

Although she wasn’t facing him his flinch at her icy tone was tangible.

Good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took 500 years of practiced restraint not to follow Nesta up those stairs.

He knew once she started threatening his balls it was time to back down and give her time to process.

But wasn’t time the problem?

Didn’t she just say that he’d given her too much space when what she really needed was for him to be there?

And what if she meant what she screamed at him…..what if she never wanted to see him again?

What if he had just ruined any slim chance he had at happiness?

He had to fix this, but what could he do?

He should have never been in that bar in the first place, but when Mor mentioned Nesta was going on a blind date he just….left. As if there was no other way to react.

He followed her sent all the way to Victor’s. Of course, Nesta would choose the most neglected bar in all of Vellaris.

She sat at that bar table with her shoulders back, eyes so icy they could kill, and hands fiercely clenched in her lap. From those details alone anyone would’ve guessed that she was being harassed.

And that’s when he launched himself across the bar and punched him.

Straight in the face.

There were no thoughts to his actions.

Only blood-curdling rage pumping through his veins.

He felt the bastards nose break against his fist with a satisfying crunch.

Nesta’s mouth fell to the floor

“What the hell have you done?!?”

She knelt to help the harasser up off the ground.

“I thought-“

“You thought what? That after not speaking to me for months you have some sort of right to interrupt my personal life and assault my date?!”

For once in his life Cassian was speechless.

Silent rage filled the bar to the brim.

“As much fun as this has been I think I need to see a healer.” Slurred the unworthy date.

“Of course, I’ll walk you.” Nesta’s matter of fact tone felt like rocks in his stomach.

The bloodied bastard glanced at Cassian. Hands still ready to deck him a second time if the opportunity presented itself.

“That’s ok, I can get there just fine on my own.”

Nesta paused two heartbeats before she grabbed her coat and walked out of that bar and didn’t look back.

This was the image that burned in his brain as he flew around the house of wind. 

His deepest fear: Nesta walking out on him and never looking back.

And maybe she should. Cauldron knows he doesn’t deserve her and even if they did give each other a chance it would likely end in bloodshed.

His thoughts rambled on and on as he finally felt Nesta arrive at her room.

He was going to fix this.

He has to fix this.

He banked left to go home.

And he knew what he must do.


	2. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Option number one,” He held out a roll of tape she’d seen them use when sparing on the roof.
> 
> “You get to punch me in the face.”

Holly hell was he nervous.

Like, throw up for a decade nervous.

This was going to work.

It had to work.

The only noise to be heard was the slow “FWAP” of his scared wings marked with battle, bracing against the wind.

His wings will always be his most trusted ally.

They had carried him in and out of the most gruesome battles this world has ever seen.

Although knowing Nesta, this encounter could be worse than all those battles put together.

She has yet to hone the gifts the Cauldron gave her, but they hum beneath her skin, rising steadily to the surface.

One of these days the power within her will burst through.

He was praying to Cauldron that today would not be that day.

Landing in the House of Wind he took a deep breath.

He could do this.

He fumbled with the items in his hands.

Another deep breath.

He was one of the most powerful Illyrian warriors known to man and fae. He’s been through hell itself. He’s brought enemies to their knees, begging for mercy. Even his name breed fear across these lands.

*tap, tap, tap*

“Who is it?”  
She sounded more irritated than normal.

Fantastic.

“It’s Me…”

He knew she knew his voice. Hell, she’d probably sensed him the moment he landed. Maybe even before then if his assumptions were correct…

“What are you doing here?”

There was slightly less bite to her words. Slightly.

“May I come in? I’d like to talk to you.”

Feet stomped their way to the door.

Then came the sliding of chains and knobs and keys.

Since when had Nesta had so many locks?

Feeling slightly ashamed that he hadn’t known about all these locks he took a step closer.

“What the hell do you want?”

“I’d like to-“

“What is all that?”

“Well I was going to-“  
“What?.... Punch another guy in the face? Sorry to let you down but there aren’t any men in here.”

She started to close the door.

“Wait- please…”

She glared at him trying to decide whether or not to give him a chance.

"Fine." 

She reluctantly opened the door wider for him to come inside.

“Thank you.”

“So what is it you want Cassian?”

“Well first of all I came here to apologize-“

“As you should.”

“Cauldron boil me woman would you let me talk!”

His wings flared out to arm’s length when he spoke. Not to their full length, but enough to remind her of his abilities and strength.

At first, he was afraid he’d frighten her, but nothing frightened Nesta.

She just raised an eyebrow as if to say “Fine go ahead and talk you, stupid bastard.”

So he did.

“I had no right to interrupt your date and I’m sorry I misinterpreted your body language.”

“That’s what you’re sorry about, misinterpreting my body language? Are you serious???”

“Well yeah I-“

“Not for RUINING my date, BREAKING my date’s nose when he wasn’t a threat, and indefinitely ruining my chances of EVER having a date again due to the fear of being beat to death by some arrogant Illyrian bastard who thinks he owns me!”

Cassian stood there stunned and barely found his voice to say

“No one owns you Nesta…” she almost didn’t hear him.

He coughed to clear the tightness in his throat.

“Look, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but there’s one thing I know about you.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“You don’t like decisions being made for you.”

She looked skeptical but slightly less pissed.

“That’s why I’ve come prepared.”

He dropped all the items he was holding onto the bed.

“You get to choose how I apologize to you.”

“Option number one,” He held out a roll of tape she’d seen them use when sparing on the roof.

“You get to punch me in the face.”

Nesta unfolded her arms to brace her hand on her hips. Unimpressed.

“Or option number two,” he rummaged through different photos of men she didn’t recognize.

I can set you up on a far better date than that lowlife could ever take you on.”

“You didn’t even know him.”

“I knew enough.”

She scoffed.

“Or the final option….”

He couldn’t believe what he was about to say

If she accepted this last option he would be living in hell for the rest of his damned life. But he would do it for her. If that’s what she truly wanted.

“I’ll leave you alone…forever.”

Something that resembled hurt flashed across her eyes, but just as fast as it came it was gone.

“No.”

“No?”

“I reject all of your offers.”

Cassian looked at the floor in defeat.

“I have an idea of my own.”

He suddenly looked up

“Oh?”

“You can never tell anyone….it would have to be our secret. Can you do that?”

“My lips are sealed sweetheart.” he stepped slightly closer intrigued at what she might propose.

“I want you to teach me how to swim.”

Cassian could only imagine the amount of shock on his face.

“You don’t know how to swim?”

“No, I don’t. And if you’re going to be an ass about it I’ll just find someone else to-“

“No no no no, I can do it. I just didn’t realize you’d never learned.”

“Well between my mother’s death, almost starving to death, becoming fae, going to war, and then my father’s death, taking a dip hasn’t really been my priority Cassian.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” He chuckled

“When do you want to start?”

“Tomorrow, when Feyre, Rhys, and Mor are out on business, and Azriel and Elain will be at the fresh market all day.”

“Can’t wait.” His grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Don’t be a bastard about this. I simply want to be prepared should I ever find myself in a situation where I need to swim.”

“As you wish m’lady.”

Nesta turned away and mumbling “Gods I’m going to regret this.”

Rubbing her temples she sat on the bed and glared at him.

“Is there anything else you need Cassian?”

Cassian walked to where she was sitting on the edge of the mattress and kneeled so that they were almost at eye level. Sometimes he forgot how short she was when the power within her implied otherwise.

He took her small smooth hands in his big rough ones. And gazed at her beautiful face until she deemed to look at him.

“Thank you, Nesta,”

He lifted her hands up to his and planted a soft kiss against her knuckles.

“for giving me another chance.”

And then he was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nesta paced back and forth across her bedroom floor.

Had she made the right decision?

Honestly the offer to bunch him in the face was appealing in theory, but…..he had such a pretty face.

And those hands, scarred from battle, held hers more gently than even Elain.

And besides this was better. More practical.

Not to mention she could make everyday hell for him if she wished.

If she was being honest with herself she wouldn’t want anyone else to teach her how to swim.

Feyre and Elain would be overly encouraging and suffocating. Rhys and shadow boy would just be plain awkward, and Lucien…..he’s just lucky she hasn’t chopped his balls off yet.

But Cassian…he would simply teach her.

There was nothing she could do about it now. She’d made her decision.

Cassian was going to teach her how to swim.

That night it was hard to sleep.

Thinking of all the ways she could make a fool of herself.

Did she even own a swimsuit?

She’d have to snoop through Mor’s things.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day….


End file.
